


Book Commentary: Pulling Princes

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [75]
Category: Calypso Chronicles Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Pulling Princes

  * I feel like this whole series is one of those things where it’s like “this series was my shit in like the eighth grade, but it hasn’t aged well.”
  * So, apparently Calypso’s going back to school after Easter and is planning to keep from being bullied by reinventing herself. This sort of thing always ends horribly.
  * Yeah, this is definitely going to be awful. Calypso goes to an all-girls’ boarding school and is going to be stuck rooming with the girl who bullies her for growing up in America.
  * Georgina’s the queen bee and Honey’s her sidekick. I’m getting _Mean Girls_ vibes.
  * Apparently Calypso’s parents are screenwriters in Hollywood? It’s been ages since I’ve read this, but who tries to ask Calypso to hook them up with her barely-existent connections in the film business?
  * Oh, fun. Calypso’s only going to St. Augustine’s because her mom went there.
  * Also, Calypso’s a fencer?
  * And Calypso’s only got one friend, Star.
  * This is lovely. Everyone at this school’s got super rich-and-or-famous parents, and it’s like these girls are trying to out-rich-and-famous each other.
  * Oh, wait, Calypso’s actually in a triple dorm and is rooming with Star and Georgina?
  * Star’s the goth girl who gets picked on, and she and Georgia met on the fencing team. Apparently.
  * Calypso and Star don’t fit into the super-rich-girl-cliquey rules apparently. And apparently the biggest rule that trumps the rest is “you gotta have a hot boyfriend.”
  * Calypso’s parents are very against her dating.
  * Also, this whole thing of “you’re not cool unless you’ve got a boyfriend” thing is… kinda misogynistic? Can we have one teen fiction where nobody ends up with anybody not because of a shitty breakup or half the couple dies but because they just choose to be friends?
  * So, Calypso’s staying in the cool old dorm that’s supposed to be fun to sneak out of at night except for the dodgy old lady who’s the house mother.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
